


Beat It Down, Watch It Burn

by zaboink



Series: Death Wish [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ez becomes a demon, Torture, not much else to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7299961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaboink/pseuds/zaboink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the verse with Ezra and Nikki being hunters.</p><p> </p><p>Ezra gets taken by Crowley for enterrogation until it is confirmed that he can bound Ezra's soul to himself with permission from Ezra, which he gets by threatening Ezra's little brother back in his hometown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beat It Down, Watch It Burn

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own SPN, these are more an experiment of some of the things that could happen should we put common sense characters into the world of hunting.

"Fuck you." Ezra spat out and practically growled as Crowley ran a knife lightly across his jaw. 

"Maybe later darling. Now, do we need to go through this again or are you going to tell me what I want to know? Where's the boy and the tablet." The shorter man asked with a slowly growing smile.

"Fuck." Ezra started. "You." He finished. He clenched his fists and and forced a grin on his own face. "I've been tortured before, you dick."

"Not by the King of Hell." Crowley shrugged, as if that was a casual sentence, then raised his knife up as if to bring it down on Ezra's fingers. Ezra shut his eyes and braced himself, flinching when he heard a slam, but no pain came. 

Looking up, Ezra saw a door open and a man entering. Black eyes. Demon. Ezra glared at him, one eye swollen and his lip (among other things) bleeding. The demon just looked down his nose, drawing a pained laugh from tortured boy. He watched as the demon moved forward to Crowley, mumbling something that was too quiet for Ezra over the ringing in his ears.

"Is that so?" Crowley asked and slowly spun on his heels to face Ezra, who was fighting hard not to choke on the blood and disgust flooding his throat. "Seems we'll be taking another route dear." 

Ezra narrowed his eyes best he could, obvious confusion and skepticism.

"See, I've got word that Dean is back." 

Ezra shot up at that, a new wave of energy coursing through him. He was back? Was he ok?

"Which means he's free game, right along with the rest of your Mystery Gang." The demon left the room as Crowley drew closer, setting the knife down and leaning horrifyingly close to Ezra's face. He fought the urge to spit on him.

"Don't you fucking touch them." He muttered, but it was weak and shakey at the thought.

"Don't worry, you have a chance at saving them-"

"How?"

"Eager beaver." Crowley said, delighted. He pulled back and Ezra leaned forward in his seat, chasing the answer.

"How about instead of wasting everyone's time, you tell me what to do you British shit."

Crowley nodded, seeming to accept that and glanced over. "You will become a demon, bind your soul to me and-" he drew out the 'and' "-more or less do my bidding."

Ezra stared in disbelief for a second before coughing a laugh. "Be your bitch?"

"Get me info on your pretty boys and get that Advanced Placement scat to me." Crowley explained further.

"No way, you'll have me harming them in someway anyways. It defeats the purpose." Ezra leaned back slowly, flinching as a sharp pain shot down his spine.

Crowley thought over that before his smile returned and he was leaning in again. "And what about that little brother back in the West coast state, hmm?" 

Ezra's eyes widened in horror.

"Willing to cooperate now?" Crowley laughed and again backed off, leaving Ezra to slump over in defeat. 

"Yeah, if you promise his safety and keeping him th- the hell out of this... Fine." Ezra's voice was quiet.

"Good. I'll be back darling." He said and turned to leave, but looked back just as he was about to exit. "Shame he thinks you're dead, he'll never know your sacrifice." Then he disappeared with a laugh that echoed louder than any ringing Ezra could hear.


End file.
